


The Boy

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's teenage daughter brings her first boyfriend over to meet him and his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy

"So Eva, what was your day?" Ben asks as he sits down to dinner with me and our daughter Eva, fourteen years old now.

"Fine." She's been kinda short lately, doesn't like to talk much about what happened to her durning the day. Really she just stays in her room if she isn't at school or with friends, typical teen.

"Anything happen?" Ben prods to get more about her day.

"No..." Eva rolls her eyes.

Ben looks to me for an answer, I shrug my shoulders. 

"Eva can we put the phone away at the dinner table please?" I ask.

"It's important Mum" 

"Is it to do with school?" I asked.

"Um...yes." 

"That didn't sound convincing." 

"Well in a way it is." Eva said.

"Well then, do you mind telling us what it is about? A project for class?" Ben asked.

"No...something else." She mumbled.

"What then?" He asked.

"God you two are impossible!" She screams as she gets up from the table.

"That went well..." Ben said sarcastically.

"I better go see what's up with her." I said as I got up.

Reaching Eva's bedroom door I knock.

"E, can I come in?"

"Yeah" 

"What's going on with you E?" 

"This boy asked me out to the school dance, I want to go but I know Dad won't let me." 

"Well, have you asked him yet?" 

"No." 

"Then how do you know he wouldn't let you?" 

Eva shrugged her shoulders.

"Go back downstairs and ask him."

She gave me a bit of a 'yeah right' look.

"Go on...ask him." I encouraged, she got up and went downstairs, I followed close behind.

We both sat back down at the table with Ben.

"Dad."

"Yes princess?" 

"Um...I..."

"What is it?"

"A boy at school asked me to the spring dance. Can I go?"

Ben, who was drinking water at the time Eva asked this, coughed a little. His eyes opened wide and looked over to me before clearing his throat and looking back to Eva.

"Um..." He started off before taking a deep breath "um, I'd like to meet him before you two go to the dance please."

"Dad..."

"If you want to go to the dance, I need to meet him first. Deal?"

"Deal... Can he come over tomorrow night?" 

"Babe?" He turns to me and asks.

"Yeah, that would be fine." I smile and look to Eva.  
**************  
The rest of the night Ben looks and seems kinda bothered. Climbing into bed he usually snuggles up to me, tonight it isn't the case.

"Ben" 

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm, oh nothing darling."

"I can tell when something's bothering you babe." 

"It's this damn boy... Our little girl wants to go out with this...this kid. She's only fourteen."

"Ben, we have to realize Eva isn't our little princess that ran around playing with barbies and held our hands. She's growing up, wether we like it or not."

"I don't like it..." He grumbled.

"I can't say I like it either babe but we have to let her socialize and gain peers."

"Yes, but this isn't just a peer, this boy is looking for more than just friendship... He wants a relationship... Well he thinks he does, he's too damn young to want a serious relationship, and I for one don't want our daughter to be his...his experiment."

"We don't know what he wants babe, matter of fact I'm pretty sure E doesn't know what she wants. Who's to say she won't be the one to break his heart. Our girl is strong Ben, she'll be okay." 

"I don't want Eva coming home crying and broken hearted over some boy. I know she's strong love, but she's still my little girl."

"I know Ben, I know." I lay down, curled up next to him and we both get to sleep.  
************  
So today has been interesting to say the least, Eva's friend is coming over in a few minutes and all day Ben has been preparing himself. He even rescheduled a meeting so he could stay home today and make sure he was here for our visitor.

A knock at the door. 

"Be cool guys!" Eve warns us. "I'm getting it." She adds.

Ben and I sit in the living room to wait. There is some indistinct chatter at the door between Eva and her boy friend.

"Mum, Dad this is Ethan. Ethan this is my Mum Tiffany and my Dad Benedict."

We stand up to greet the kind faced young lad.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Cumberbatch." Ethan speaks.

"Nice to meet you Ethan." I say and shake his hand.

"Hello..." Ben finally says and shakes his hand. His Sherlock is showing, studying him like he's a suspect. 

"So um... Have a seat dear." I motion to a love seat and pull Ben back to the sofa with me.

"How old are you Ethan?" Ben breaks the awkward silence.

"Fourteen sir." 

"I hear you wish to take my daughter to the spring dance."

"Yes sir, I'd love to take her to the dance." 

He's a very kind, good mannered boy.

"Why?" Ben asks. I nudge him in the side hard to get him to let his guard down. 

"Dad..." Eva says through clinched teeth.

"It's okay. I'd like to take her sir because I like her, she's very nice and smart and..." Ethan says bravely despite the glare that Ben (or should I say Sherlock) has on him.

"And what?" Ben prods more.

"Cute... I think she's cute." Ethan replies.

"Humm. That's nice. So what are your plans for the night of the dance?" Ben shoots back.

"My mom would drive Eva and I to the dance and the dance will have refreshments so we don't need to get dinner. I'd have her home by ten o'clock." 

Ethan really does have guts, he's very kind I notice. I know if I was being stared down by the look Ben has on his face right now I'd cave.

"Ethan, you seem like a fine gentleman. I would be honored if you took my daughter to the dance." Ben finally loses his Sherlock mask and is back to the old kind, caring Ben.

I think Eva almost fainted as she heard her dad say this. I'm pretty sure I had just a much of shock in my face as she did. 

"Thank you sir. It would be my honor to take her as my date." Ethan replies.

"I do have to say one thing..." Ben says and I take a deep breath to prepare myself for what he might say next "I hope you have her home by ten, I want her home by then and if you get stuck in traffic I want a phone call from your mother saying that you two will be late arriving. Can you do that Ethan?" 

Eva looks mortified. 

"I can do that sir." Ethan replies.

Eva and I are finally able to release a sigh of relief.   
*************  
Ethan stayed for dinner and Ben and him chatted all evening. Things went well, everyone, even Eva was happy and social.

"You handled that great babe." I cooed to Benedict as we held each other in a loving embrace. 

"He seems like a nice kid, good manners. Still he better not break my daughters heart."

"It happens Ben, boys have broken my heart many times. I'm still here though." I look up at him and smile.

"Who did such a thing to you? I need names and numbers." Ben said seriously then smiled down at me.

"But of they didn't break my heart, I wouldn't be with the one I love the most." Still looking to him.

"Who might that be?" He teased.

"You of course."

We kissed and climbed in bed. 

"Goodnight babe. I love you." I say softly as I lay my head on Benedict's chest.

"I love you more." Ben says and kisses my head.


End file.
